Tagagamit:Televido
thumb|right|Viktor Nonong Medrano =Ako= Ako po si Viktor "Nonong" Emmanuel Medrano Medrano, isang Pilipinong nakatira sa Kanada. Nagtagal ako sa Hapon. Tagalog ang katutubong wika ko. Medyo nakakabasa ako ng ilang wikang Latino bilang ang Kastila, Portuges, Pranses, Italyano, at Katalan, at ng wikang Hapones at iba pang mga wikang Asyano. Natutuwa ako sa mga wikang guni-guning Esperanto, Lojban, Interlingua, Volapük, at Elefen. Sa mga wikang ito ko napapansin ang espiritwalidad. Ang Naranghang Panaginip ko ay gumawa ng wikang guni-guning Oryental na mas malawak sa natural. Kung minsan sa mga anime na pinanunuod ko ay may mga inimbentong sulat-sulat na Oryental. Ang Ubeng Panaginip naman ay ang Lojban na komprehensibo ang gramatika at may nakakatuwang ponolohiya. Mahilig ako sa kosmolohiya, magbiyahe, pagkain, kalikasan, anime, wikang guni-guni, at piksiyong espekulatibo. Nasasarapan akong uminom ng tsaang mabula. Mahilig akong kumain ng tokwa. Ang mga paborito kong prutas ay ang pakwan, durian, makopa, ume, at langka. Sa lutuing Pilipino, paborito ko ang kaldereta at laing. Nararamdaman ko ang espiritwalidad sa kalikasan, parte ng kosmolohiya na mas malawak sa astronomiya. Ang okupasyon ko sa panaginip ay maging eksobiyolohista o astrobiyolohista. Naniniwala ako sa buhay sa labas ng Tiyera. Bumisita na ako sa Alemanya, Awstriya, Batikano, Belhika (daan ng tren), Britanya, Ehipto, Espanya, Gresya, Indonesia, Italya, Liechtenstein, Maruekos, Meksiko, Nederlands, Portugal, Pransiya, Singgapur, Suwisa, Taylandiya, Timog Korea, Tsina, at Turkiya. Tumira na ako sa Estados Unidos, Hapon, Kanada, at Pilipinas na pinanganak ako. Gusto ko pang marating ang Awstralya, Brasil, Byetnam, Finland, Guatemala, Madagaskar, Pranses na Guiana, Pranses na Polinesya, Sri Lanka, Suwesya, at Timog Aprika. Sina Olaf Stapledon, Larry Niven, Isaac Asimov, Piers Anthony, at Samuel Delany ang kasali sa mga paborito kong manunulat. Mahilig ako sa piksiyong espekulatibo na pinagsamasama ang siyensiyang piksiyon at pantasya. Nadidiskubre ko ang espiritwalidad sa binabasa ko. Ang lahi kong etniko ay Pilipino, Kastila, Intsik, Griyego, Portuges, at Hudyo. Ang edukasyon ko ay sa unibersidad na UBC sa Inhinyeriyang Pangkimika at Agham Pangkompyuter na tinapos ko nang Batsilyer noong 1989. Bumisita po sa aking mga sinusulat sa aking mga kontribusyon sa Esperanto, Kastila, Pranses, Interlingua, Hapones, Lojban, Elefen, at Tagalog. =Ang Habi Ko= =Ang Relihiyon= Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170714 Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170714 Disyerto.pdf|Disyerto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170713 Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170713 Aksiyon sa Sinehan at Telebisyon.pdf|Aksiyon sa Sinehan at Telebisyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170712 Mas Abansado.pdf|Mas Abansado Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170712 Mapanganib.pdf|Mapanganib Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Nag-iisa.pdf|Nag-iisa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Lalagpasan ang Gera.pdf|Lalagpasan ang Gera Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Bihira o Pangkaraniwan.pdf|Bihira o Pangkaraniwan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Australoid at Mongoloid.pdf|Australoid at Mongoloid Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170711 Amag at Lumot at Ipis.pdf|Amag at Lumot at Ipis Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170710 Buhay.pdf|Buhay Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170709 Pagong sa Kalawakan.pdf|Pagong sa Kalawakan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170709 Katakatakang Reyalidad.pdf|Katakatakang Reyalidad Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170708 Taga-Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Taga-Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170706 Pag-asa sa mga Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Pag-asa sa mga Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170705 Taga-Ibang Daigdig.pdf|Taga-Ibang Daigdig Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170605 Relihiyon.pdf|Relihiyon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170604 Saksi ni Jehova.pdf|Saksi ni Jehova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170529 Mixing Religions and Liking Fireworks.pdf|Mixing and Fireworks Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Jbo-eng-20161025.pdf|Lojban Dictionary Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170528 Esperanto and Lojban.pdf|Esperanto and Lojban Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170527 Without a True Space Culture.pdf|Without a True Space Culture Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170523 Zen Booklet.pdf|Zen Booklet Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170516 Mormons.pdf|Mormons Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170515 Noah.pdf|Noah Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170514 Belief Systems.pdf|Belief Systems Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170513 Green.pdf|Green Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170512 Religion.pdf|Religion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170512 Tagaloga lingvo - Vikipedio.pdf|Tagaloga lingvo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170512 Havaja lingvo - Vikipedio.pdf|Havaja lingvo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170505 Tagalog Components.pdf|Tagalog Components Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170504 Great Flood.pdf|Great Flood Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Spiritvojo 20170222.pdf|Spiritvojo per Esperanto Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20170212 Jehovah's Witnesses' 1914.pdf|JW 1914 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Beliefs.pdf|Beliefs Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:Nonong's_World.pdf|Nonong's World Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido.pdf|User Televido Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido_Harvest.pdf|Harvest Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido_Beliefs.pdf|Beliefs Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:User_Televido_Jungles.pdf|Jungles Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160822 Elefen Castle.pdf|Elefen Castle Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160820 Turtle to Kangaroo.pdf|Turtle to Kangaroo Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160820 Sur tagalog (en elefen).pdf|Sur tagalog (en elefen) Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160819 Relihiyon sa Asya.pdf|Relihiyon sa Asya Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160814 Saksi ni Jehova.pdf‎|Saksi ni Jehova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160813 Orangeria.pdf|Orangeria Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160807 Current Language Regime.pdf|Current Language Regime Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160807 Asian Religions.pdf|Asian Religions Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160630 Religion.pdf|Religion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160630 Religions as Models of Thought.pdf|Religions as Models Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160605 Mga Saksi ni Jehova.pdf‎|Mga Saksi ni Jehova Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160528 Philippine Colony World.pdf|Philippine Colony World Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160521 Imaginary Visualization.pdf|Imaginary Visualization Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160506 Buddhism and Hinduism.pdf|Buddhism and Hinduism Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160504 Tagalog's Trickster God.pdf|Tagalog's Trickster God Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160430 Nava Sattāvāsa.pdf‎|Nava Sattāvāsa Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160429 Jehovah's Witnesses.pdf‎|Jehovah's Witnesses Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160420 Christian Sects in Comparison.pdf|Christian Sects in Comparison Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160419 Mormons.pdf|Mormons Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160415 Speculative Fiction.pdf|Speculative Fiction Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160412 Religion.pdf|Religion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160410 Irreligion.pdf|Irreligion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160409 Jainism.pdf|Jainism Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160330 Conreligion.pdf|Conreligion Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160326 Upright Stake, Not Cross.pdf|Upright Stake, Not Cross Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160323 Nisan 14.pdf|Nisan 14 Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160313 Christian Eschatology.pdf|Christian Eschatology Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20160310 Force Awakens.pdf‎|Force Awakens Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20151112 Syncretism.pdf|Syncretism Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20151106 Secret Dualities.pdf|Secret Dualities Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110331 Talaarawan.pdf|Talaarawan Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110327 Pugad.pdf|Pugad Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110322 Aklatan Ko.pdf|Aklatan Ko Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110322 Sampung Taon.pdf|Sampung Taon Talaksan:Kamay.jpg|link=Talaksan:20110228 Balikbayan.pdf|Balikbayan =Pangunahing Kontribusyon Ko= Antropolohiya | Corea Sude (lfn) | Maharlika | Makopa | Pilipinas (lfn) | Tagalog (lfn) | Talaarawan =Larawan= Talaksan:ViktorMedrano2016UBC.jpg|Viktor, UBC, 2016 Talaksan:ViktorMedrano1992Mexico.jpg|Viktor, México, 1992 Talaksan:ViktorMedrano2016LuluIsland.jpg|Viktor, Isla Lulu, 2016 Talaksan:Victor Nonong Medrano (Batik).jpg|Victor, Isla Lulu, 2016 Talaksan:Nonong.jpg|Nonong, Isla Lulu, 2014